SasukeChan in wonderland
by Kimyo ryu
Summary: Sasuke finds himself in a world where everyone wants him YAOI Most Sasukecentric InoSasu, NaruSasu, KyuuSasu, ItaSasu, ShikaSasu, GaaSasu GaaNeji, LeeGaa, SasoDei Very OOC
1. Susukechan in wonderland

Started 7:44am

Sasuke-Chan in Wonderland

By: Kimyo ryu

5:15AM

Sasuke was laying on bad, his eyes squeezing WAY to tight trying to rid himself of the horrifying dream he was having. Then suddenly he shot up with a scream, and started to back out in a cold sweet, that is it he looked over at the clock…..

"HOLY SHIT! HOW COULD I OVER SLEEP? THAT DODE IS GOING TO GET THERE BEFORE ME! "Then Sasuke ran out of his house with a new found determination. Why? Because he is an Uchiha and Uchihas don't lose to an usuratonkachis like Naruto.

So Sasuke start running to the training ground (well it was more of a really fast walk, because if he was running his fangirls would tack that as their que to chase him. And it's hard to pretend you don't care when you get to training when you come in with a horde of fangirls after you.) So Sasuke continued on his fast walk till he saw the 3rd weirdest thing in his life (the 1st being Guy-sensei and the 2nd being Rock Lee and now the 3rd being) Sakura on a on a skate bored, but that wasn't the weird part: she was wearing a sluttish waitress outfit INCULEDING bunny ears and tail. "What the Hell" was Sasuke's only reply to the outfit in question.

"He's late! He's Late" Sakura chanted as she round past Sasuke on her skate bored. Then something even weirder happened A GIANT HOLE OPENED UP UNDER SASUKE AND SAKURA!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Sasuke yelled as he fell down the hole. And… 5 minutes later..He was still falling. "WHAT THE HELL IS WORNG WITH THIS HOLE!" Sasuke started pouting. Why? Because he was going to be late and Naruto would never let him live it down! You shouldn't need to ask that! Then half-way though Sasuke's pouting and Angst-ing he hit the bottom of the hole.

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE FINEL HERE!" A voice yelled out to him, Sasuke shuttered at the sound of the voice. When he looked up his fears were confirmed…it was Ino.

"INO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? WHERE THE HELL IS HERE!" And that's when Sasuke noticed.. Ino was part of a door, her legs where so deep in the door you couldn't see them, but unfortunately her top half (the part that talks) was still visible.

"Why Sasuke this is a door" Ino said totally ignoring Sasuke's question.

Felling his anger rise Sasuke answered with, "I didn't ask that questionBut I'll play along. If this is a door then where are the knobs?"

"Why these are" Ino said lifting her breasts.

"That's it. I'm out of here." Sasuke said as he turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun! Don't you want to get back to training" Sasuke just continued walking. "If you don't train you can't beat Itachi!" (How does Ino know about Itachi? Why Sakura told her of course!)

"FINE!" Sasuke said with a huff and strolled over to Ino.

-The fallowing scene will not been written because the authoress is a -

-yaoi fangirl-

When Sasuke next woke up he was in a field, he sat there angst-ing and cursing Ino till he felt a…draft. And when he looked down he paled. He was wearing a cat tail but that wasn't the reason he paled. He was wearing a very sluttish French maid outfit **(I'm too lazy to describe this so linkage: http/www (dot) deviantart (dot) com/deviation/28188222/and note I did not draw this nor do I have permission to use it). **Through all Sasuke's anger: anger at the dress and anger at Ino because "the fuckin' bitch put me in slut clothes!" Sasuke failed to notice to figures coming near him.

"It's not like you to let people sneak up behind you, Sasuke-_chan_." The first figure said as he clung to Sasuke.

"Naruto! What the hell get off me!" Sasuke said as he tried to squirm away from him, a light blush appearing across his cheeks about being seen by Naruto in an outfit like this.

"Don't get so angry, Sasuke-chan" The second figure said.

"What? Another Naruto?" Then it hit him, "Does this mean I made it to training!" Sasuke said perking up as much as an Uchiha can (which isn't very much).

And just as Sasuke was going to explain how it was entire Sakura and Ino's fault he was late the first Naruto who was clinging to him said, "No"

"What? Did Sakura and that bitch Ino drag you here to?"

"Don't ask so many questions, Sasuke-chan" The second Naruto said as he leaned towards Sasuke. And at this close range Sasuke was able to see the red pupils of the Kyuubi.

"Naruto, what are you-" Sasuke was suddenly tackled by the Kyuubi and sandwiched between Naruto and the Kyuubi. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" When the Kyuubi started snaking his hand up Sasuke skirt, while Naruto snaked his hand into the front of Sasuke's dress.

"Don't worry pet I'll be gentle," the Kyuubi said with a …sinister laugh at end. And with that he garbed Sasuke's ass and started to molest him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Naruto under him said.

"What ever I want!" The Kyuubi replied.

"I get Sasuke first!"

"You wish!"

"Rasengan!" Both Naruto's yelled. And that's when Sasuke started running to avoid getting stuck between the red and blue balls of chakra. As Sasuke continued running he ran into an oddly pleased table and tea set. When Sasuke walked closer he noticed the note under the tea cup '_drink me'_.

"Who would be stupid enough to drink tea in the middle of the forest just because a note tells you to" Sasuke said as he start mussing about how smart he was and how he'd never fall for a stupid trap like this. How did he know it was a trap? He's Sasuke. That's when a low flying bird fell down knock the cup into air, where it landed on Sasuke and a drop of the tea dropped into his mouth. And the next thing he knew he was struggling to not get stuck under the cup that was now as big as him.

"Damn it! How did this happen," as he pushed the cup to the side, "Who rigs a cup to…." He trailed off when he noticed that the table had grown. And the grass.. And- that when Sasuke realized (being the genus he was) that he shrunk. "AH!" Sasuke screamed so loud that he sacred away the birds. That's when Sasuke started walking away in a huff. Nothing really happened on his walk to nowhere in particular, besides getting chased by bugs and finding Shino who total ignored his.

Yeah, it was a pretty uneventful walk…Till Deidara showed and kidnapped him! So there Sasuke was getting cared away by Deidara, while he screamed his lungs out. Deidara remanded quite till they can up to a clearing where he started run and yelling "Sasori no Danna! Itachi-san! Look what I found!" Deidara said, proud with finding Sasuke.

Itachi walked over looked at Sasuke and had only one thing to say, "Foolish little brother," And with that Sasuke bite Deidara in an attempt-end to get away. But even though Deidara dropped him Itachi was to fast a caught him before me could hit the ground.

So Itachi carried Sasuke over to where he had been sitting before, and Deidara happy walked over to Sasori and sat on his lap Itachi set Sasuke on the table and started talking, "You know Sasuke I like you like this," Itachi said as he grin when Sasuke went dumb struck, "I like how you look so helpless, but the point is at this size I cant do anything to you, you're TO small," And with that Sasuke was truly grateful, but that dint last long, "So you must eat this magic Onigiri to return to you're original size!"

"You're an-" After Sasuke had opened his mouth Itachi automatically jammed the to big Onigiri into his mouth. And with much struggling he final got the Onigiri down and returned to his original size.

"Finely, Sasuke-chan I can commit incest rape," Itachi said with a grin. Sasuke quickly slipped out from under him and tumbled on top of Sasori and Deidara and well he sew..well let's just say he found out Deidara was a man..go figure. So Sasuke found himself running once again from someone who wanted his innocence. And after running for what felt like forever he can to a small part of the forest clear of trees

There he sat catching his breath and, "Damn it! I can't believe this is happening I ran into Itachi and all I could do is run away I couldn't even-"

"SHUT UP! PEOPLE ARE TRING TO SLEEP HERE! YOU TROBLESOME GIRL!" and with that Sasuke got REALLY mad.

"SHIKAMARU! YOU BASTARD! I! AM! NOT! A GIRL!" Sasuke yelled starting to fume in anger.

"Sasuke? Oi. How troublesome."

"DON'T HOW TROBLESOME ME YOU-"

"Did you what something or are you get here to yell?"

"Well," Sasuke said calming down after remaindering what it's was he need to know. "HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Do you have to yell ever thing? I swear you're like Ino" And Sasuke got angry once again, "But I'll tell you what- you strip for me and I'll tell you how to get out of here" And Sasuke just stared at him in disbelief. "Come on I don't have all day take off your clothes or let me go back to sleep."

Sasuke griped his teeth as he barely pushed out a "fine" and start to remove his clothes. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see Shikamaru….'play' with his…'toy'. And after Sasuke pulled of the last article of clothing he had on, he look up to find himself in a garden. Along with Neji and Lee who where painting white roses red. He stood awestruck for awhile tiring to find out why Neji and Lee where painting perfectly good white roses red when he remember he was naked. He span around several times in attempt to find his clothes . When he found they were gone he tired to hide but was too late Neji already saw him.

"You there! What are you doing here" Neji said in a very officially voice.

Sasuke tried to redirect the conversation to something hopefully other then his trespassing and nudity. "Um..Why are you painting those white roses red?" Sasuke asked the only question he could think of on such short notice.

"Well if you must know" A small blush can on his cheeks, "Gaara-sama only likes red roses. But this idiot, Lee, planted while roses"

"I'm sorry I was so preoccupied with planting 10,000 rose so Gaara-sama would let me-"

"Just get to the point!" Sasuke yelled not wanting to get that mental image in his mind.

"Oh right, I was so determined to plant 10,000 I forgot to check the color."

"Yes and if we don't finish painting all these rose red by the time Gaara-sama gets back… he'll punish us by bring out his bondage gear!" Neji said the last part in a very fangirl fashion. And with that Neji started too hang off Lee as he said he what to get punished, when some one appeared!

"I told you I only want red roses." Gaara said as he smacked his whip in his hand "So who fault is this?"

"Oh it was me! Me, Gaara-sama!" Neji called out, while Lee just sweatdroped and continued painting. But to bad from poor Neji because Gaara wasn't focusing on the white roses on the ground, oh no he was looking at a particular white rose, name Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hello what do we have here" Gaara said as he examined Sasuke. Lifting Sasuke's face with the end of his whip he said, "This little white rose I'll take care of myself" he said as he liked his lips, "What better way to get ride of white flowers, other then to..'deflower them'" Gaara said with a grin, "Now get down on you're knee and lip me off so that I can start deflowering you!" And with that Sasuke ran! Which wasn't a good idea because he ended up running into Gaara's castle.

So Sasuke ran a fast as he could down the hall with Gaara chasing him flicking his whip when he herd the chanting of 'He's late! He's late!' And then wising past him came the Sakura bunny and everything went dark.

5:15AM

Sasuke was laying on bad, his eye squeezing WAY to tight trying to rid himself of the horrifying dream he was having. Then suddenly he shot up with a scream, and started to back out in a cold sweet, that is it he looked over at the clock…..

"HOLY SHIT! HOW COULD I OVER SLEEP? THAT DODE IS GOING TO GET THERE BEFORE ME! "Then Sasuke ran out of his house with a new found determination. Why? Because he is an Uchiha and Uchihas don't lose to an usuratonkachis like Naruto.

So Sasuke start running to the training ground (well it was more of a really fast walk, because if he was running his fangirls would tack that as their que to chase him. And it's hard to pretend you don't care when you get to training when you come in with a horde of fangirls after you.) So Sasuke continued on his fast walk till he saw the 3rd weirdest thing in his life (the 1st being Guy-sensei and the 2nd being Rock Lee and now the 3rd being) Sakura on a on a skate bored, but that wasn't the weird part: she was wearing a sluttish waitress out fit INCULEDING bunny ears and tail. "What the Hell" was Sasuke's only reply to the outfit in question.

"He's late! He's Late" Sakura chanted as she round past Sasuke on her skate bored. Then something even weirder happened. A GIANT HOLE OPENED UP UNDER SASUKE AND SAKURA!

-Never ending-

Done:11:24AM


	2. Gaarahime and the pea

A/N: If you have any story you'd like to see me do please R&R

Disclamer: I dont own naruto becuase if i did i'd never sleep because ideas for storys dont let me sleep o.o

* * *

Started: 7:53

**Gaara-oji and the pea **

Gaara was the happiest in thehappiest oji whole world. He recently married the love of his love, Sasuke-hime, and now ruled over all of Sunagakure. And what made him happiest of all is that today they where putting in the new king sized bed in his and Sasuke's room. Yes he was indeed the happiest oji in the whole world.

That night after him and Sasuke had a….entertaining night, Gaara sat awake ready to fall asleep in his nice fully new bed. Gaara spent the whole night twisting and turning tiring to find a comfy place to sleep, not that he sleep that much but he usually can get in an hour or two of sleep.

The next morning Gaara was tried but all together good. But he angered lots of people by yawning when they were taking to him, but other then that it was all good. But one week passed and Gaara-oji still hadn't gotten any sleep and was slowly becoming an insomniac. And his mood was getting worse and worse, He killed 3 people for look at Sasuke 'the wrong way', 2 because 'they took to long' to get him what he wanted, and 1 'just because'.

Everyone in Sunagakure can together to help Gaara sleep, not because they liked him, but lets face it- they didn't want to die. One lady brought Gaara hot milk and cookies he ate them all!...And killed the lady for 'thinking he was a child'. I person tired reading a story to him, he killed them because he 'already heard that one'. Some sang, but they 'were of key', the people of Sunagakure tried every thing from old family recipes to Sasuke give him a massage to 'help him relax'.

One day some suggested they rock the bed back and forth to relax him. That was the last straw for Gaara. When they went to rock his and Sasuke's bad he killed all the people on the left side of the bed and flipped the bed on to the right side (after pulling Sasuke off of cause). That's when Sasuke noticed something on the frame of the bed.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked as he picked up the object in question.

"It looks like a pea," said one of the few remaining people.

"Gaara, honey, maybe this," he pushed the pea in Gaara's face for emphases, "Is why you couldn't sleep!"

"Don't be ridiculous I'd never notice some thing so small under a bed as thick as ours." Was Gaara's only reply. But the next day after the few remaining people of Sunagakure fixed Gaara and Sasuke's bed, Gaara had the best sleep of his life…. It was such a good sleep that the Shukaku took over and distorted all of Sunagakure.

Three days later at the village hidden in the leafs.

It was a normal day for the new hokage, Naruto. That is till he got the message that Gaara and Sasuke where at the gate, and Naruto (after hearing Sasuke's name) ran a fast as he could (which was fast) to the gate(hoping Sasuke dumped Gaara so they could live happily ever after). And when he opened the door he found Sasuke with a passed out Gaara hanging off him…and they where both covered in blood.

"Can we stay here till they fix Sunagakure?" Sasuke asked. Naruto cried on the inside.

End

Done: 8:50

* * *

Oji: is what my Japanese to english dictionary told me price was so dont get mad at me get madat the dictionary 


	3. Little emo riding hood

**Little emo riding hood**

**A/N: I don't think Sasuke is very emo here but still I'd like to take this time to say I'm sorry to any emo (or anyone else) who may be offended.**

Started: Some time Thurs night

Once upon a time for some reason Sasuke had gotten a red cloak for his birthday. But Sasuke being the emo he was died it-BLACK. One week later Itachi told Sasuke that he had to take water to Tsunade. What was so special about this water? Well it was from…the FOUNTIAN OF YOUTH! But then again the better question is: Why is Itachi having Sasuke take something to Tsunade? Easy….HE WENT CRAZY!

So here Sasuke was standing in the door way while Itachi was reminded him to say and other unimportant things. But Sasuke being the emo he was didn't care what he had to say.

"Sasuke? SASUKE! Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you!" Itachi said in a very…'angry mother' way. And Sasuke just stood their, his emo cloud doubling in size at not being let lever to end this as soon as possible. "Now as I was tiring to say before you started ignoring me is- WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WHEREING A CLOAK WHEN IT'S 90 OUT! Itachi yelled as Sasuke just continued with his angest-ing. "Oh, I get it- you don't want to be seen by our fan club going to an older woman's house. Who knows what they'd think."

"Aniki, are you done talking so I can leave?"

"Oh Sasuke! Why is it when ever you talk to me you have to say such hurtful things?" Itachi said with a fake hurt puppy look. And with that Sasuke just left because he didn't want to put up with his new idiot brother.

Once Sasuke was sure there was no one looking and/or flawing him, he snuck into the forest, because lets face it, Itachi was right and he DIDN"T want tot be seen going to an older woman's house. Even if it was just Tsunade…but with those breasts of hers. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of what kind of story his fan club would come up with if they saw him.

On his way into the forest he came across Jiraiya who doing some…"research" at the hot springs. "Wait! Miss!" Sasuke froze at being called miss. His anger meter started rising. "You can't go into the forest ALONE! There are wolves in there!...But if you need an escort," Jiraiya said as he smoothed back some of hair not tiring to look like the pervert he was, "I wouldn't mind taking you," And with that Sasuke went all Chidori on his ass, because no one gets away with calling him a miss AND hitting on him.

So Sasuke continued in his ma—emo way, all the while cursing the "damn girly ass basket" Itachi gave him to deliver the water in (he didn't get a chance to paint it before he had to leave and it was shudder PINK!). That's when Sasuke felt an odd presence. He spun around throwing one of the kunai he had hidden in his cloak.

After being sure there was no one in the bushes he started up again when… he had a low growling voice from behind him, "My, my aren't we a violent one,"

Sasuke quickly whipped himself around, "Naruto! WTF! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Hold up! Let's get some thing straight first. I'm not Naruto," He said and pressed a fingerer to Sasuke's lips so he would start talking again, "I'm the Kyuubi no kitsune," that's when Sasuke noticed the fox ears and 9 tails Naruto had.

"If you're a fox then why did Jiraiya tall me to watch out for wolves?" Sasuke said tiring to hind the fact that the demon scared the shit out of him... even more then his fan club.

"If you wanted wolves why isn't your cloak red?" Kyuubi said seductively and wrapped one of his many tails around Sasuke's waist. And once Sasuke realized what was happing he yanked Kyuubi's tail off him and prepared to run. "Hey hold up!" Kyuubi said and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, "What's the hurry? I know why don't you show me wants in that basket of yours."

"What would a fox want with water bottles?" Sasuke said tiring his best to hid the fear in his voice.

"You're right, then why don't you show me what's under your clothes," Kyuubi said and licked his lips.

Every thing went quite for a few secants… then Sasuke bolted! When Kyuubi final noticed Sasuke was gone it was already too late, Sasuke had ran so fast he couldn't even see his dust cloud anymore. A foxish grin appeared on his face- he knows EXATLY where Sasuke was going. And he started into the forest where there was a short cut.

Meanwhile Sasuke had already stopped. He had been running for around 10 minutes and could now see Tsunade's house off in the distance.

Meanwhile Kyuubi had already made it to Tsunade's. After sneaking behind her and knocking her out he hid Tsunade in the closet. He quick used his sexy jutsu, put on some of Tsunade's clothes and wait in her bad for his new love, Sasuke to show up. And he was just in time to because right after me had laid down in the bad there was a knock on the door.

"Come In, you brat!" Kyuubi said in his best Tsunade voice, whished…sucked. 'Curse not that Sasuke gave a shit about what happen or was wrong with Tsunade.

So Sasuke came in, left his basket on the table in the kitchen and turned on his heel to leave, egger to get this over with.

Wait Sasuke-kun! Don't you want to see my new hair, I just had I died?" Kyuubi said in a frantic attempted to get Sasuke to stay, or close enough to the bed to rape him.

"No,"

'Oh shit!' Kyuubi thought, "What about my new contact leans, they're colored!"

"No," Sasuke said as he reached his hand out to open the door. With that Kyuubi just said screw this and jumped up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, and undid his sexy jutsu. "What the hell! Get off of me you pervert!" Sasuke started to fight but Kyuubi just grabbed Sasuke's other wrist.

"Oh no, pet! I've gone through to much trouble to let you go now," With that Kyuubi shifted both of Sasuke's wrists into his left hand. He then unhooked Sasuke's cloak, letting it fall to the floor. He racked his hand down Sasuke's side till he reached the hem of his shirt. Push the shirt up he bought his hand over to play with one of Sasuke's erect nipples. Just then some thing came crashing through the window!

It was Kiba! Now sporting dog ears and a tail. "Naruto you bastard! This was supped to be my story!" He pointed to himself, "I'm a dog!" And with that Kyuubi and Kiba got into a fight... for no good reason.

And Sasuke id what any person in this situation would do….he want home.

END!

Done: 8:50am thrus --;

**A/n: I'd like that thank Darkangels who said such nice things that helped me finish typing this! 333 **


	4. Rapunzel Sasuke

**Rapunzel Sasuke **

**A/N: This originally was going to star Neji, because I love Neji (too) but then I remembered this was Sasuke-centric (and I don't know if I CAN write Neji IC) But I still love him glomps chi plushie …what? I don't have any Naruto plushies **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I'd own Naruto plushies looks around no none here **

**One last note: this chapter is for **bzzz soho.Shortii **of my first reviewer **

Start: Thurs 10:49 PM

One day Naruto had heard of a beautiful princess Sasuke who had been kidnapped by the evil OrochimaruAnd Naruto, having nothing better to do and seriously needing to get laided. So Naruto set out on his journey to find the princess…luckily for him Oro was holding Sasuke..about a half an hour from where he was.

So he arrived at the window (he hoped) belonged to Sasuke, then he did what any stalker would do. Throw a rock at the window. But unfortunately for Naruto that rock he picked….was REALLY heavy and… the window had no glass. Wondering why Sasuke didn't just run away? BECAUSE IT"S NOT PART OF THE STORY!

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke yelled and throw the rock back down...and on top of Naruto. How did he know it was Naruto? Because no one else is stupid enough to throw a rock to get attention.

And Naruto even though he was only half contuse, tried to continue with the storyline, "Sasuke, Oh Sasuke let down your long hair," It was silent for a few seconds till-

"Fuck you! You're not touching my hair!" Sasuke said and started petting his hair protectively.

"But-But Sasuke you _have_ to! It's part of the story line!"

"I don't care. Find another way up. _You're_ not _touching my_ hair,"

"Sasuke you suck!...Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Naruto created two copies of himself and proceeded to run up the wall. Why did Naruto need the Kagebunshin? He didn't… but he uses them for EVRYTHING. "Now I will have you Sasuke!" Naruto said adding a perverted grin when he saw Sasuke was wearing a pretty pink dress.

1 hour later

"Oh Sssasssuke-kuuun, would you li…" Oro trailed off when he found Naruto in bed with HIS Sasuke. He then collapsed and died (he IS old you know) …but before that happened..he cried on the inside.

END

Finish: next thrus 9:47 AM


	5. Sleeping Sasuke

**Sleeping Sasuke**

**A/N: Sorry for the looooooooooooooooooong update time I'll try my best to update faster, but I got addicted to the Sims 2 then high school started…Oi.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I copied some of the words from Card Captor Sakura Vol.5...I'm and bad girl goes and sits in the bad girl corner

Started: Thurs, August 10th (--;;;) 9:25

Once upon a time a King and his Queen lived in a castle far, far away. For a long time they wished for child… and finally, one day, and princess was born. They named him Sasuke. Rejoicing in the princess birth, the King and Queen held a great banquet where all of the subjects in the land could celebrate his birth as well.

And not only the subjects but the fairies- Gaara, Lee and Neji ; both of own where trained by the "wonderful Guy-sensei", to came to wish the princess well.

"Why are we here again?" Gaara asked, angry at no one unparticular….that or just life.

"Because our cables out," Neji reminded him.

Or maybe they didn't…..

"Isn't it such a great honor to be invited to celebrate the birth of the princess," Lee said with tears of…happiness?

Or maybe they did…I'm confused. So yeah, somehow they decided to give to princess "magic gifts", something about not wanting to buy anything.

First up was Neji:

"Princess Sasuke I give you beauty rivaled only by my own **(--;;;;;;)**,"

Next up Gaara:

"Pass"

"You can't pass!" Neji yelled and hit him over the head, "Is it that hard for you to do something nice for someone else!"

"Fine!" Gaara took a moment and dug deep in his kind heart to thing of a gift for the princess, "I give him a nice ass and amazing 'oral skills'," Scratch that; perverted mind.

"You're disgusting," Neji said in a huff.

Next was Lee (shudders save yourself):

"And I give princess Sasuke the gift of-" just then the lights flickered on and off. Finally the lights died down and a spot light shown to the middle of the room where (drama) Queen Itachi stood!

**A/N: R&R and I'll start writing ch.6! And so you all know **falling moonlight **is DA so if she ever has a story- go read it!...please puppy dog eyes**

**Thanks to all the people who are still reading this (not many --;;) and to my reviewers**


End file.
